


I'm Not Ever Going Back

by sebsgf



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Barry Berkman - Freeform, Bill Hader/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hi I'm a soft bitch, I'd like to hope he is a softie like this irl, bill if you read this I'm sorry, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebsgf/pseuds/sebsgf
Summary: Hi, so I haven't published any work at all in years, so this might be a bit rusty. I was going to write this as smut, but I'm hella soft for Bill so I was like nah. Let me know what your thoughts are, and if I should continue this, or write for Barry. Also, if you think this is good, hit me up with prompt ideas. I really want to get back in to writing and improve!





	I'm Not Ever Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I haven't published any work at all in years, so this might be a bit rusty. I was going to write this as smut, but I'm hella soft for Bill so I was like nah. Let me know what your thoughts are, and if I should continue this, or write for Barry. Also, if you think this is good, hit me up with prompt ideas. I really want to get back in to writing and improve!

You’re laying in bed, the warmth of his skin radiating onto you. His arm is wrapped around your waist, and his hand is resting on top of yours, leaving small, gentle caresses with his thumb. “This is nice…” you think, trailing off into your own thoughts. You always thought romantic gestures, such as this, were very much ludicrous, but, with the way you feel about him, it felt like home. Finding comfort in another person has never been easy, but it’s like he was made for you, and you for him.

Being with Bill wasn't always easy. Finding someone you feel this way about without having to conform to their expectations of a partner had been nearly impossible until you met him. His easy going demeanor put you at ease the moment you met him, however, he had his worries too. He was worried that you wouldn't want to continue seeing him because he was constantly busy with his career, and also because he was a single dad. Trying to prioritize a relationship in the midst of all of that seemed damn near impossible to him. You constantly reassured Bill because no matter the trials and tribulations that you had to go through to be together, you’d do it because for once, you had finally found someone worth fighting for. The hardest part was not seeing him for weeks at a time. You longed for his touch, his voice, and even his smell. The familiarity of him would start to dissipate, but before that feeling went away, he would make his way back home to you. Everytime it was almost like memorising him all over again.

Tonight was one of his first nights home in weeks. Your heart was yearning for him to be with you again. “I’ve missed you..” you whispered softly. He pulled himself closer to you, even though that didn't seem possible considering you were both pushed together so tightly in the sea that was your bed. “I’ve missed you too, baby.” He planted a soft kiss to the top of your shoulder. Heat rushed to the sides of your cheeks. He never fails to make you flush like a mad woman, even with the tiniest of gestures. You smiled to yourself, and rolled over to face him, his tired eyes staring right into yours. He was smiling too. “About time. I was waiting to see that pretty face of yours again.”

You playfully rolled your eyes, and kept smiling at him. It was literally two in the morning, and here you two are, cuddled up as close as you can possibly get, while simultaneously staring into each other's eyes like two sixteen year olds in love, grinning and giggling like crazy. He reached his hand out to brush your hair back behind your ear. After he did so, he just looked at you as though you were the most captivating marvel in the world to see. “I love you.” he said. This made your heart lurch from your chest. It did everytime he said it. “I love you too. Above all things.” you responded. He placed a tender kiss to your lips, and your hand reached to cup his jaw. His kisses were something you could never tire of. You missed the taste and feeling of him in this moment. God, you were happy he was home. As you pulled away, you found yourself inching closer to his chest, so you could lay down your head. The both of you could be like this forever, you thought. You looked up at him through tired eyes and said, “Goodnight, my love.” He held you close, and softly said, “Goodnight, my life."


End file.
